Hominem
by Raayy
Summary: Olá, gostaria de escutar uma história? Sente-se e preste atenção. Essa história é de vocês, humanos, presos em minhas linhas. E um caderno que bagunça tanto essas suas linhas. - Centred em todos os personagens, sem menção a yaoi.
1. Prólogo

__

Hominem.  
Death Note Fanficton, por Raayy.

**Death Note não me pertence, mas se eu tivesse o dom de controlar tudo...**

**Essa fic é um presente para Chibi Anne, e foi betada e opinada pela mesma! Eu disse que ia dar um presente para ela, então, aqui está.**

**Obrigada a Nanase que leu e opinou, e me encorajou. s2 te amo Nana.**

* * *

_Humano. _

Adjetivo:

**1 **relativo ao homem ou próprio de sua natureza.

**_2 _**composto por homens.

**_3 _**que não é divino.

**_4 _**que mostra piedade, indulgência, compreensão para com outra(s) pessoa(s) .

Substantivo:

**_5 _**o ser humano; o homem.

_Isso é tudo que encontro em um mero dicionário feito por eles. Ah, essas crianças, tentando se definir. Mas não está errado. Está certo. Eles são isso e muito mais. E, também, muito menos._

_Eu os criei. Eu sei quem são. Sei de cada defeito, cada falha, cada qualidade, cada característica e detalhes neles. Eu os conheço melhor que eles mesmos. Muito melhor._

_Eu sei o que cada um deseja, do que cada um tem medo, o que, cada um, precisa. E também sei a melhor coisa, e as que eles tanto queriam saber: eu sei o que irá acontecer com eles._

_Sei a data exata de suas mortes. Cada uma. No exato momento, no exato instante. Sei como, o local, e o porquê. Sei, também, o que irá acarretar a morte de cada um deles._

_O mais engraçado é que eles se esforçam tanto, lutam tanto, evitam tanto... Mas eles não podem escapar disso. De sua morte. Nunca conseguiram, nem irão conseguir. Uma pena, eles são um dos mais interessantes seres que existem._

_Mas é mesmo uma pena que, de mim, ninguém, nem eles escapam._

_Olá, eu sou o Destino e lhe proponho uma atividade hoje._

_Proponho-lhe a ouvir uma história._

* * *

**N/A:**

E aqui estou eu comentendo suicídio começando uma nova longfic. Oh, o destino. -leva pedrada-

Eu tava afim de fazer uma fic com o POV do Destino desde......... que a Anne fez a dela pelo POV da morte. Por aí, fatão. Aí hoje, por causa de mim e a Anne brigando, eu resolvi começar 8DDD

Culpem ela, exclusivamente ela 8D (Ok, a Nanase também, ela tava no meio da briga)

Enfim, eu sei que ela gostou, mas ela não sabe que é pra ela, então, goste do seu presente, Anne! (?)

**_Reviews, ou eu mando o Destino atrás de você! -morre-_**


	2. Amor

_Hominem.  
Death Note Fanficton, por Raayy._

**Death Note não me pertence, mas se eu tivesse o dom de controlar tudo...**

**Essa fic é um presente para Chibi Anne, e foi betada pela mesma~**

**Atualizada de presente de aniversário a Misa-Misa! Minha segunda loira favorita de DN. (Por que a Halle e o Mello são minhas loiras favoritas s2)**

_

* * *

_

_A expectativa de vida em cima da cabeça de cada um deles era apenas por conveniência. Alguns deles não morreriam seguindo aquela expectativa - como Misa. Suas linhas já estavam atadas._

_Ela teria aquela expectativa de vida para ser salva e viver muito mais. Eu já tinha definido isso para ela. Pobre Jealous, morreu da mesma forma como ela viveu: por amor._

_Amor._

_Essa palavra era a palavra de Misa._

_Nunca vi um ser humano amar tão intensamente ao ponto de enlouquecer de amor._

_Sim, porque Misa era louca._

_Louca de amor._

_Eu sabia que ela seria assim, mas não deixei de me surpreender com o resultado._

_Ela sabia que era usada. Light disse isso a ela._

_Ela não se importava._

_Ela não se importava porque amava demais. Amava ele demais para deixar escapar uma chance ao seu lado._

_Cada segundo ao seu lado, mesmo que fosse ela escrevendo no Death Note e ele trabalhando, era o paraíso para Misa._

_Ela daria a vida por esses momentos. E não era da boca para fora._

_Ela passou dias e dias presa e não falou nada. Nada porque ela não queria vê-lo prejudicado._

_Ela o amava demais para pensar nessa possibilidade._

_Sabia que era um instrumento, mas o amava demais. O amava tanto, que não conseguia imagina-lo perto de outras garotas._

_Matar. Era o que vinha à mente de Misa._

_Ela podia ser só um instrumento, mas queria ser exclusivo. Exclusiva de Light._

_Ela sabia que era usada, o tempo todo. Por isso nunca reclamou._

_Por isso era "boba", "burra", "tola"._

_Porque ela sabia e aceitou os termos._

_O único defeito de Misa foi esse: Amar demais._

_Enlouquecer de amor._

_Pra ela já não havia mais o certo ou o errado. Só havia Light. E quem era contra ele._

_Eu tinha até pena dela. Sabia o quanto iria sofrer por isso._

_Mas era por isso que era interessante. Porque eu via seu amor sendo testado várias vezes._

Resultado dos testes? O mesmo de sempre. Amor demais.

_Arriscava-se. Entregava sua vida, perdia metade dela (duas vezes) para cumprir o capricho de um homem._

_Ela não era tola como Takada, que pensava ser correspondida. Ela sabia que não e não se importava._

_Contanto que estivesse perto dele. Ao seu lado._

_Você era louca, Misa. Completamente louca._

_E enquanto eu traço minhas linhas __destinadas__,eu leio o meu livro e vejo você nele._

_Depois de tanto sacrifício, sofrimento, ele te deixa para trás, não é?_

_Uma pena, porque tanto você como eu sabemos._

_Você irá segui-lo até o inferno. Literalmente falando._

_E eu vejo você cair do prédio pela página do meu livro como se fosse uma TV._

_E eu pego sua linha vermelha da vida e corto quando você atinge o chão._

_Dizem que não se foge da morte, mas a verdade é que não se foge do __Destino__ de morrer._

_E seu destino, Misa, era amar loucamente enquanto loucamente não era correspondida._

_Amor. Louca. Uma palavra era a sua e a outra era você._

_Durma bem, minha suicida._

* * *

**N/A:**

Gentchi eu amo o Destino, ele é tesão s2s2s2 (Aquela que se viciou em Sandman e começou a tirar referências de Sandman pra essa fic)

Sim, eu não conhecia o Destino dos perpétuos quando comecei a escrever essa fic, mas agora eu já li um livro, e todas os especiais da morte, e vou fazer uma referência ou outra... 8D

Ahem. Feliz aniversário, Misa! Apesar de ser um capítulo triste pra caralho, é um presente. (?)

_**O seu Destino é mandar uma review, ou morrer. -tiro-**_


	3. Humanidade

_Hominem.  
Death Note Fanficton, por Raayy._

**Death Note não me pertence, mas se eu tivesse o dom de controlar tudo...**

**Essa fic é um presente para Chibi Anne, e foi betada pela mesma~**

**É, eu criei vergonha na cara e resolvi continuar. Pelo menos um capítulo.  
**

**

* * *

**

_O nome dele significava Luz._

_Mas ele não era luz, nem deus. Era apenas humano._

_Até mesmo O Iluminado¹ é humano._

_Mas ele não queria ser chamado assim. Não ele._

_Humano, uma palavra tão simples. Seis letras, três sílabas, três vogais e consoantes._

"_O que pertence à espécie."_

_Para ele era quase um pecado ser chamado assim (uma palavra tão simples). Segundo ele, ele não era da espécie, ele era deus._

_Mas eu sabia disso. Eu sabia o que ele achava; o que ele pensava e em como ele achava que se destacava. Eu sabia da mentira._

_Fui eu quem o fiz ser assim, afinal. Milhares de mentiras aglomeradas com forma de gente._

_Não é engraçado, um humano renegando a própria espécie?_

_Não como os misantrópicos², pessoas engraçadas. E por diversão, eu ligo suas linhas, cada uma, para maior convivência com sua raça, os humanos, a quem tanto odeiam._

_Não, não era como os misantrópicos, com ele era diferente. Podia-se dizer que ele gostava dos humanos, e queria para eles (ou para si mesmo?), um mundo melhor._

_Um "Novo mundo"._

_Embora a compaixão (falsa?) por eles, ele se achava superior. Um ser mais digno._

_Talvez pela inteligência? Talvez por pensar mais adiante? Em um mundo sem crimes?_

_Não, ele não pensava adiante. Ele não notava, mas ele se prendeu ao passado. Ele pensava para o futuro, algo que ficou no passado._

_Quando os humanos era uma sociedade Matriarcal e as mulheres que regiam, tudo era de todos. Era pacífico. Ninguém roubava, matava, estuprava. As mortes eram dos predadores ou acidentais._

_Era linda essa época, pena que tive que me desfazer dela._

_Novamente, passei a página de meu livro e surgiu a agricultura. E com ela, o fim da era matriarcal._

_Roubos, assassinatos, evoluindo para as mentiras, corrupção, guerras..._

_Com suas linhas devidamente traçadas o tempo todo para a destruição._

_Destruição puxava as minhas linhas para si. As linhas que estavam no livro._

_Outra que gostava de brincar com as linhas, era a Morte._

_Mas o que mais se aproveitava das linhas que eu tracei, e que meus irmãos³ puxavam, era Desespero._

_O desespero dos inocentes._

_E ele sabia muito bem dele. _

_Por quê? Por que era um deles. Um dos inocentes. _

_Depois que aquele Shinigami derrubou seu Death Note, ele deixou de ser um._

_Mas não percebeu._

_Pensava ser Deus por ter pego os poderes de um e ser gentil com os humanos._

_Ele podia até virar um Deus. Mas não era mais um inocente. Nem era gentil com os humanos._

_Por que no final, você só era gentil com os que você julgava inocente._

_Mas quem era inocente?_

_Você que não era. E era a única certeza que você deveria ter._

_Por que se tivesse, não imploraria pela sua vida como você implorou._

_Você, Light, não era nem luz, nem deus, nem inocente, nem gentil._

_Era só mais um humano._

_E o tipo de humano que você mais detestava._

_(Mentiroso, assassino, aproveitador e utópico.)_

* * *

¹ - Referência a "O Iluminado" de Stephen King.

² - Misantrópicos, vem de Misantropia. São pessoas que odeiam os humanos, mesmo sendo um deles.

³ - Referência a Sandman, onde Destino, Morte, Destruição, Desespero, Desejo, Sonho e Delírio são irmãos. (No inglês, todos começam com D. Destiny, Death, Destruction, Dream, Despair, Desire, Delirium)

* * *

**N/A:**

Eu achei um cap curto, confesso. Mas eu gostei de como eu pus o Light nele, e não fiquei com vontade de prolongar LOL

Sim eu escrevi Light. Sei lá, to tentando mudar o hábito de escrever Raito ao menos em fanfics.

Ahem. Valeu Jana pelo incentivo "CONTINUE OU MORRA" pra eu continuar XD~

Humm, é só. Raayy agradeceria MUITO se você mandasse um Review.


	4. Mentiras

_Hominem.  
Death Note Fanficton por Raayy._

**Death Note não me pertence, mas se eu pudesse...**

**Essa fic é um presente para Chibi Anne, e esse capítulo não foi betado.  
**

**E não, eu não criei vergonha na cara e resolvi continuar. É que passou o aniversário do L e da Mog, então matei três coelhos em uma cajada só, atualizei isso, dedico para o L e Mog.**

**Como dito, capítulo dedicado aos aniversários da Srta. Abracadabra e do L.  
**

**

* * *

**

L. Lawliet.

_Liar_ Lawliet, o mentiroso da lei.

Por mais mentiras que inventasse, dissesse ou fizesse, você era honesto consigo mesmo. Sabia que não eras a justiça que dizias ser, mentindo como de costume, mas sim uma criança mimada.

Uma criança extremamente mimada.

Órfão, mas descoberto por sua inteligência em não muito tempo depois que fora para o primeiro orfanato. Agia estranho, se excluía socialmente, e era extremamente inteligente. Chamou a atenção muito cedo por suas atitudes.

Fora recolhido por Wammy para ter uma educação particular adequada com 6 anos, passando 5 anos na Inglaterra, tendo todos os seus caprichos atendidos.

Era um gênio. Sabia disso. Sabia que muitas crianças sonhavam com uma infância como a dele, livre de obrigações e podendo comer quantos doces bem entender, e que apenas uma ou duas realmente suportariam aquilo.

A solidão de ser sozinho. De ser órfão, de não lembrar dos pais. De ser tratado diferente apenas por ser inteligente.

Apesar disso, você era uma das crianças que suportariam uma infância assim. E suportou. Porém tudo ao seu preço, e o seu, fora ser mimado.

Era inteligente. Sabia que era mimado. Sabia estava se comportando assim. Wammy também sabia. Mas era como se fosse um segredo de ambos, do escape da tristeza reprimida de L.

As mentiras eram apenas um reflexo do quanto ele era mimado. E egoísta, de certa forma.

Você só precisava disso. E estaria tudo bem.

Gostava de resolver mistérios e ajudava pessoas prendendo criminosos. Ajudava poucas, mas sempre os casos mais difíceis. Afinal, você era um gênio. Uma genialidade rara.

Em breve, Wammy começaria a selecionar crianças para lhe suceder. Você sabia que não era uma boa idéia. Mas era necessário, e assim seu egoísmo teve sua parte de culpa na morte de A.

Você não chorou. Não sentiu pena. Se lamentou, sim, por que sabia que crianças gênios e órfãs não plantavam em árvore. E apenas isso.

Quando B fugiu, você e Wammy notaram que de certa forma, tinha algo errado. Assim, mudaram coisas no orfanato para que o clima não enlouquecesse as crianças de lá. Como A ou B.

Você também não lamentou tanto assim quando prendera B. De certa forma, ele era mais que um gênio órfão. O que, exatamente, tinha de errado com ele você nunca chegou a saber, mas sabia que ele não conseguiria ser seu sucessor.

Logo, teve o caso Kira. Então você teve que tirar a máscara dessa vez, andar em público, se mostrar como "L" para poucas pessoas.

Você mentiu mais do que o normal. Antes só mentia quando precisava falar ou relatar algo para a polícia, ou para as pessoas pela TV. Mentia dizendo que era "A justiça", enquanto só uma vez admitira que não fazia nada disso por justiça. Fazia apenas por que era seu hobby, e se fosse analisar bem, podia ter sido preso por vários crimes enquanto resolvia outros.

Você mentiu sobre o quanto desconfiava de Light. Mentiu sobre sua amizade para ele – por que esta nunca existiu. Você tinha certeza que ele era Kira e apenas queria capturá-lo. Mentiu – ou não mentiu? – quando falara que seu ciclo de amizades tinha aumentado novamente para Amane. _(Você nunca soube dizer o que era amigos desde o começo)_ E, mentiu pela última vez, quando desejou profundamente, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, não morrer.

Não que você quisesse morrer, mas o que você queria mesmo era desmascarar Light. Isso era o que você queria mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Você não ligaria em morrer depois se ao menos tivesse levado Kira consigo para o túmulo.

Você mentia demais. Até para si mesmo. Mas esse era seu destino, a escolha que eu e você traçamos, mentira em troca da _não-dor_. Mas também _não-felicidade_.

O mundo não conhecia essa sua face, L. Não sabia o quão mimado você era, mentiroso, ou como era desleixado e amante de doces. Para eles você era só a décima segunda letra maiúscula em Old English, "L".

E só, nada mais.

* * *

**N/A:**

Não sei. Eu sempre pensei que L era de Liar e sempre AMO lembrar o quanto o L mente descaradamente com aquele jeito cínico adorável 8D Que o Near também tem, mas o Near acho que é pior. lol

Escrevi em uma madrugada que eu não tinha o que fazer e não conseguia dormir, portanto, qualquer coisa estranha foi o sono. E o Word que não corrige o que deve.

Mudei um pouco a forma de narrar, hmm. Mas eu achei que ficou melhor assim, embora não deixei de relembrar a vocês que quem narra é o Destino.

Feliz aniversário atrasado, L e Mog~

-volta a tentar terminar as fanfics pendentes-

Humm, é só. Raayy agradeceria MUITO se você mandasse um Review.


End file.
